<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>easy, ivy, over by doodleyLinguist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064655">easy, ivy, over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleyLinguist/pseuds/doodleyLinguist'>doodleyLinguist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>natto’s writing exercises [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Pre relationship polyninja if u squint, Urban Fantasy, Writing Exercise, eros and psyche au, might end up adding to this oop, of sorts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:43:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleyLinguist/pseuds/doodleyLinguist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>one of cole’s trips to the old house with the overgrown garden.</p><p>(prompt: “The old house, with its wildly overgrown garden, was silent, secretive”)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole &amp; Kai &amp; Jay Walker &amp; Zane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>natto’s writing exercises [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>easy, ivy, over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok for those of you who are Unaware I am a sucker for polyninja and my fairytale au addled brain hacked up a weird Eros and psyche au for it but this can be read as platonic, just v loose and ambiguous</p><p>once again this is a series of writing exercises I did at 1 am so don’t expect anything stellar lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The old house, with its wildly overgrown garden, was silent, secretive, and most importantly, bustling with hidden life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brushing aside a curtain of ivy, Cole slunk into the hidden courtyard the best he could while still lugging a bulky storage unit behind him. He rapped his knuckles on the door once, twice, thrice, then stared at the dulled mahogany wood with bated breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Password?” a voice squawked from the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole rolled his eyes. Classic Jay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s pinky, isn’t it?” he said, a teasing lilt to his voice, “Now can I come through? I brought things for the entire group.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door creaked open, only the faintest whisper from the hinge bolts as evidence that this area was much older than the outside let on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadows fell across the piled up furniture, artfully placed around the room as Cole scooched the crate over the dusty floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand shot out of the darkness, pale and slender and webbed with veins of blue. It gently dragged the trunk away and into the inky black, and Cole couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t laugh, I'm trying my best to help you!” a voice crowed from somewhere hidden, annoyance masking endearment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to, sorry!” Cole called back, covering his mouth with a hand like Jay and the others would be able to see it. His face darkened slightly, the smile shrinking by a fraction as he looked around the dark room. “Where are you all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The faint smell of smoke and the crackle of burning paper drew his attention behind him. “It’s in the deal,” Kai’s voice said, “You stay here and bring us the necessities, and in turn we won’t bring everyone else any more trouble. If anything, we hate this more than you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be incorrect. Kai and Jay have had noticeable improvements in their mood ever since you began your regular supply trips here. That being said, I quite enjoy your company as well,” Zane mused, a laugh creeping into his voice as Kai huffed and muttered something about “getting attached.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you like me so much, why don’t you come out and let me see you then?” Cole laughed, half joking half sincere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mood dies immediately. He can’t see it, but he’s fairly certain Jay’s left the room in a huff, judging from the way his hair was now curling upwards. The temperature flickered rapidly, sliding between uncomfortably cold and stifling hot in a matter of seconds as Kai coughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once again, in the deal. Bring us stuff, stay with us, we stay out of your sight, and no one is bothered by us anymore.” His response is clipped and tense, all professionalism and facades as Cole felt something like the presence of a flame draw near.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why? Why would you need to hide?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is in the best interests of both parties for us to stay hidden. We do not want to drive away the only person who is willing to help us, and given our reputation as spirits that have terrorized the locale for longer than you know, keeping ourselves hidden is the best course,” Zane replied in his rhythmic monotone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole frowned, staring at the curtain of darkness shrouding the walls like he’d somehow blow it away with his gaze alone. “Oookay. I still think it’s terrible that I can’t see what my roommates look like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay scoffed. “Change roommates to ‘powerful elemental lords you are at the mercy of right now’ and it’ll be more accurate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a rough thunk and the sound of Jay whining as Zane muttered, “be nice! He’s supposed to be helping us right now, threatening him isn’t good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole laughed again, and to his surprise Jay laughed along as well.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Instagram: <a href="https://www.instagram.com/thespaceaxolotl/?hl=en">@thespaceaxolotl</a><br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://natto-axolotl.tumblr.com">@natto-axolotl</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/NattoAxolotl">@NattoAxolotl</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>